erbohorrorfandomcom-20200213-history
Monika
'''Monika' battled Chara in Chara vs. Monika. Information on the Rapper Monika (モニカ - meaning "advisor" or "counselor") is the poster girl of Doki Doki Literature Club! and one of the five members and President of the Literature Club. Monika is the driving force of the game, instructing the club members to practice writing poems until the club festival which itself facilitates and develops the characters and story. Monika was originally a very considerate and kind person who was always thinking about other people. She openly displays care and concern for her club mates, praising each member's writing style and even comparing them to famous authors and poets. However, it is later revealed that at some time before the start of the game, she underwent an epiphany which made her discover that she was in a game and also granted her the ability to edit the game's variables, changing her attitude towards the other girls because she did not consider them as being "real". She begins taking drastic measures when the other girls prevented the player from being able to spend time with her in the scene in Act 1 where the player has to choose a girl to help for the festival, as that is the first menu where she was actually available as an option to select. In desperation, Monika begins trying to make the other girls unlikable by altering their traits, as she only had the ability to "edit variables in the game" and did not want to delete/kill the other girls right away because of her lingering attachment to them. She starts with Sayori as she viewed her as the largest threat because she was the main character's childhood friend. Monika's alterations backfire because Sayori's increased depression level causes her to confess her love to the main character in an attempt to find happiness, then commit suicide the next day, regardless of the choice the player made. Monika's actions are also motivated by her desire to escape the torture she endures whenever someone quits the game, as when that happens Monika is trapped in a hellish void of noise, lights, colors, and screams, unable to move or even think. After the realization that her player was a complete scrub, Monika revived her previous literature club members and is now happily in love with the three of them, forming a content four-way couple. Lyrics Everyone isn't okay if they zero in on me, So suck it up, buttercup, it’s about time I spill the tea! No corpses, just cupcakes; happy thoughts, no scary dreems! But now you’re snowed in the blizzard served by this yandairy queen! Yuri’s collection makes a toy out of all the knives in your kit, While ships deltaruined you and Frisk and that’s just the tip! Plus, you’re not the first green sweater sporting fad to try and battle me! Your chances stay predetermined. So much for your asreality! Trivia *This is Flat's second time writing for Monika, after Baldi vs Monika. *She is the second LGBTQ+ rep in the series, following Max Caulfield. **She is the second bisexual/pansexual rapper in the series. *She is the second rapper with fourth-wall awareness, after Max Caulfield. **She is the first rapper to directly interact with the fourth-wall **She is the first rapper to address Flat's work outside of FLATZONE. *She is the first villain to appear in the series. *She is the second rapper to hail from a horror game, after Sam Giddings. References Monika on Doki Doki Literature Club! Wiki Category:Rapper Category:Phase 1 Category:Chara vs. Monika